New Loves!
by GleeGeek4Life
Summary: Jesse and Gabby were in Vocal Adrenaline together, but she stayed when he left. Now they are both at the same school and new loves are found in odd places...
1. Funny Girl

_Thud! _

Gabby muttered angrily under her breath as she was pushed off of the couch by her friend, Jesse . She growled at him and he just stepped over her and sat down on the couch.

"Dude, un-cool!" She yelled. He just shrugged and turned on the TV, and 'Funny Girl' came on the screen. Gabby squealed, because she loved Barbra Streisand. She was beautiful and talented.

While she sang to every song, Jesse was busy texting someone on his phone. He was still looking at his phone, a small smile appearing on his face when he re-read the messages.

"Um, dude? You k? You're missing the movie!" He just continued looking at the phone, like if he looked away, it would disappear. She took his phone and pocketed it.

Jesse looked like someone kicked his puppy and sulked the rest of the movie. When it was done, he held his hand out for his phone. She handed it back to his and stood up, stretching her long legs and arching her back, making it pop and crack. She went up to her room and brushed her hair, pulling it into a pony-tail and pulling the covers of her bed back.

She slipped in and pulled the blanket back on top of her and grabbed her lap-top from her bed-side table and logged onto Soda Head to check her messages and talk to her friends before she went to bed.

She looked at her messages first, then moved on to her happenings. _13 new comments _on her newest blog. She checked them all and logged off when she was done. She rolled on to her side and closed her eyes. She was going to McKinley High tomorrow with Jesse. It was gonna be fun!

**Next Morning**

Gabby was wrong. The next day was not gonna be fun. It was gonna be sucky. First, she rolled off of her bed and got another bruise to add to her collection, then, she couldn't find her purple and white converse that she always has in her closet, and finally, she didn't have any coffee to drink.

"Jesse? Why are you staring at your phone…again?" He just shrugged, grabbed his bag and keys and walked out the front door, Gabby following close behind. They got into his Mustang and drove to school.

When they pulled onto the parking lot, she stepped out first, than Jesse did the same. They walked with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They laughed at things that the other said, or pushed the other playfully.

They walked in, with Gabby behind Jesse, and walked to the office, so Gabby could get her schedule. She shouted '_Yes!' _very loudly when she saw she would be able to take Spanish and German this year.

Gabby took her locker combo and went to her locker which was conveniently located right next to Jesse's. She smiled and put her books in there, the hall pass and schedule book that had the school's name on it in her bag and closed her locker, locking her lock when it was closed.

She walked to her first class and saw….

Alright! New story! Didya like or hate? Please don't complain about some things. This was just a quick chapter. I will try to update when I can.

_-GleeGeek4Life.


	2. Close friends meet again!

Gabby saw one of her closest friends, Daniel Morrison. He had black hair that was short and always straight. He had green/blue eyes and as a really cool guy.

The two met in New York during a school trip with V.A. They became friend while talking about musicals and just music in general. Gabby and him both like _Funny Girl, Rent, and Cats _along with different kinds of music, like My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Panic At The Disco, and a lot of other bands.

Gabby blinked and smiled a huge smile when he waved her over. She ran full force and almost knocked him out of his chair. He was a well built guy. He wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't really huge, just normally built.

Once she had calmed down, she took a seat next to him and started talking to him. It turns out, he was dating Santana Lopez, the Latina Cheerio who was a bit of a bitch, but was nice when you got to know her. He was also on the basketball team, so he was friends with Finn Hudson, a really tall boy who was shy and goofy.

She started telling him about everything he missed, when they weren't talking, which was quite a lot considering she had sent him messages, but he never responded. She kept talking with him until the end of class.

It turns out that they had the same classes…they had no idea how that happened. They walked into Spanish and sat down next to each other. When the Spanish teacher came in, he took in the new student, asking if she could tell a little about herself.

"My name is Gabby Marks, I live with my friend and his Uncle. I transferred from Carmel and joined here because I was tired of Vocal Adrenaline. So, if you don't believe me, I have papers." She sat back down as everyone stared in shock.

"Welcome, Gabby. Ok class. I'm just going to ask you random questions, see if you can guess the correct word, and then ask another one. Ok, Gabby? What is the Spanish translation of _yellow_?"

Gabby sighed deeply before talking. "Amarillo." She sounded Mexican for a moment before stating more colors in Spanish.

"Rojo, azul, rosa, morado, marrón, negro, blanco, verde y naranja." She smiled sweetly and crossed her legs before returning her attention to her teacher. He looked flabbergasted and flustered but didn't let it show for long.

"Very good. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. Tonight's assignment is to write an essay in Spanish. Ok, see you guys tomorrow!" Everyone shuffled, putting their stuff away from walking out of the room. Gabby and Daniel walked out last, after talking to Mr. Schue about how they knew so much Spanish.

"Hey, Gabs? Wanna come over to my house after school? You can talk to Santana and the others if you want…and ya know, meet them?" The girl laughed at the other boy's awkwardness, and smiled slightly and nodded.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief and walked with his best friend to lunch.


	3. One Song Glory

After school, Gabby and Daniel walked into the Glee room before everybody else. He was going to help out a little bit with her audition. She was going to be singing _One Song Glory _from RENT. It was a very emotional song for her because her sister died from AIDS and that's pretty much a part of the song.

She went out to her car to get her guitar when she was hit with a grape slushy. She almost started crying but held them in, needing to be strong and not let those losers bring her down. She just shrugged and walked to her car, successfully getting her acoustic from the back-seat.

Daniel was gaping at her when she walked back in the choir room. She had her clothes, she just needed to get to the locker room and shower before it dried.

"Gonna shower. I'll be back in 10 minutes, tops!" He nodded and then she ran out of the room, grabbing her spare clothes and running into the girls' locker room. She turned on the shower and hopped in, washing her hair and face before gingerly stepping out and drying off.

She pulled on the zebra print underwear and then pulled on the purple pantyhose. She tugged on some short, red shorts and then a red and purple splashed shirts, that looked tie-died. She slipped her tie-dye converse on and walked out, towel drying her hair along the way.

When she got to the choir room again for the third time that day, she got out her guitar, which was a dark purple with silver designs on it. She sat down on a stool and started the song.

_I'm writing one great song before I …_

_One Song_

_Glory_

_One song_

_Before I go_

_Glory_

_One song to leave behind._

She heard the shocked gasps of everyone besides Jesse. He knew that RENT was by far her favorite musical. She loved all of the cast, Roger, Mimi, Mark, Collins, Joanne, Maureen, Benny, all of them. Mr. Schue clapped, glad that someone had sung a RENT song for an audition.

"That was amazing! Are you a big RENT fan?" Gabby rolled her eyes and looked at him with a look that clearly said: '_Naw! I sang that song because I didn't like RENT!' _he shuffled his feet and went to the piano, while the girl put her guitar away.

Mike, who was walking in with Matt, who was now staring at Rachel, looked at that girl who was putting her guitar away. He didn't know she made it in, so he sat down, waiting for her to get up and leave so they could get this day over with.

Gabby sighed loudly as she took a seat next to Jesse. Rachel jumped slightly, looking at Jesse, who was still her friend even though they broke up. She had her eye on Matt now, but she didn't think that he felt the same way.

Gabby was looking around the room during rehearsal. She didn't need practice…ok she did, but she would never admit to that! She saw a cute, well in her eyes, Asian who was looking at her, confused. She blinked, whispering _damn _under her breath when he laughed.

She never really thought guy were attractive. Ok, only Jesse though! They went out for a short time before Shelby made him break up with her. She was heartbroken, but then they became best-friends. They have been closer ever since.

After Glee, Mike walked up to the black haired girl and asked her out.

"Sorry, got plans. Maybe some other time. I mean, you _are kinda cute_. She laughed at his grin and winked before walking off. She met up with Daniel and asked for directions to his house. Once he told her, she smiled and walked to her car and got in, driving to her friends house.

**Next Chapter will be what happens when you get friends who haven't seen each-other in forever, and mix it with Glee! lOl**


	4. ParatyDramaSad People

When Gabby got to Daniel's house, the rest of the Glee peoples were already there. She got out of her Range Rover, which she sued Shelby for, and walked up the front steps of Daniel's house. She walked in, knowing his mom wouldn't mind.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She sat down on the couch, next to Jesse and Matt, who was talking happily with Santana.

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for you." She looked confused and then out of nowhere, Mike picks her up and throws her on the floor, playfully, mind you. She stood up, holding her arm and collar bone. She bruised easily.

"What the **hell **is your problem? I fricking bruise easily you-." She stopped right there and looked down sullenly at the look of pain on Mike's face.

"I-I'm sorry, Mike. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" He nodded and got up, carefully avoided stepping on the girl.

"What's u-." that's as far as the Asian got before Gabby grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him on the mouth. He responded instantaneously. They stayed in there for about ten minutes until Rachel started crying and yelling.

They both ran out to see what was going on and they both saw. Santana was making out with Matt right in front of Rachel. Gabby ran out snatched Matt from the Latina's evil clutches. Mike looked hurt until she pushing Matt towards Rachel, who smiled shyly at the tall boy. It was a Drama Filled day, everyone was tired, and gabby went home with Mike and Jesse, who stayed up with Mike while Gabby went to bed. She smiled at the two before sliding into bed.


	5. What are you doing here?

Gabby sighed when she woke up the next morning. She went downstairs, looking for Jesse, but found Rachel, Mike, Matt, and Daniel all talking on the couch, laughing and smiling, with Rachel sitting on Matt's lap.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Jesse? I gotta ask him something." They shook their heads and she frowned. That was his house…

"Ok…well, I'm gonna get ready for school, so see ya in a bit…" She walked slowly back up the stairs and went to her room. She saw Jesse looking at her computer and going thru the pictures she had on there. He had a smile on his face and laughed softly at some pictures.

"Jesse? What are you doing?" She asked softly, her short side bangs covering her left eye. He looked up and frowned at her.

"Nothing, just thinking about old times, before Shelby destroyed our lives. Look how happy we were. Big smiles and silent laughter. We will never be able to go back to that." He sighed, stepping away from the computer, and giving a soft kiss to Gabby's head before leaving her alone in her room.

He was right, she knew this. But, for some reason, him bringing these things up was unsettling. What made him remember the good times, the laughter and smiles? He didn't say anything last night, or even say anything to her that morning. She was afraid that he was going to leave her.

She tossed her bangs out of her eyes and went to her closet. She went thru her outfits, looking for one in general. She picked out Black skinny jeans and a tie dye purple and red shirt with red boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and adjust the tube top and walked downstairs.

"Alright, guys. Lets go face the music that I call hell." They grinned at her and stood up, Jesse going slower, wanting to talk to her.

"Jesse? What brought that on up-stairs? We were having a good life, I know, before Shelby swooped in and destroyed it. But, why did you bring it up?" She didn't expect him to sink to his knees and start crying.

"Our lives will never be like that again, we are ruined because of her! We wont smile without it being fake, our laugh without it being forced. We're soulless automatons." He whispered brokenly. She sunk down next to him and hugged him tight, showing an emotion other then love or pain. She showed sadness, which was a big step from feeling nothing.

He looked up at her and shoved his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her cherry-blossom scented body wash, shampoo and conditioner. He sighed and got up, pulling her up with him. They hugged before they were interrupted by Shelby, having heard everything, came in and started a rampage, throwing things left and right, and that when they noticed they were alone.

**Ohh! Cliffy! What's going to happen? Why did the others leave them? All will be answered in the next chapter!**


	6. Betrayed

Gabby jumped in front of Jesse, trying to protect him but was thrown aside by Shelby. She screamed in pain and worry for her close friend. She walked and toward over Jesse, glaring and growling.

"You think I ruined your life? Look at the two of you when you think that! _You _ruined your lives, not me!" She kicked them both before walking out, knocking over a picture of the two of them before driving off, smirking to herself.

"Jesse, are you ok?" She crawled over to him and hugged him, careful of their broken ribs, which Gabby was surprised didn't act up when she was crawling. He hugged her back, being just as careful.

"I'm fine, what about you? Anything other then a few broken ribs?" She let a tear fall down her face.

"I'm fine, no other broken bones. I'll call for an ambulance cause I'm pretty sure neither of u can drive right now." He smiled slightly and nodded, and slid against the couch.

*After they get bandaged up*

When Jesse and Gabby got to school, you could tell everyone they were friends with were on edge. They were pacing, swearing at themselves for leaving them alone. Rachel was in tears over them. Matt was trying to calm down the Diva while Santana was trying to calm down Brittany.

When Jesse and Gabby walked in, with bandages wrapped around there rib cages', everyone jumped up to hug them, but stopped short when they saw the glares they were giving them all.

"How could you leave us? We were abused, hit, kicked, and numerous other things and you just _left _us there?" Gabby screamed, not liking being a bitch but couldn't help it. Jesse had tears in his eyes as he watched the girl, who had become one of his only friends.

"We left because the woman said you were her relatives! We believed her! We're sorry! Please don't be mad!" Rachel yelled, causing the whole school to look at them.

"We'll discuss this later." Jesse said, walking away with Gabby.

_What have we done? _The whole club asked themselves.


End file.
